Say Something
by xxrainbowdashiexx
Summary: Say something mum... Please? (Sad)
1. Say Something!

_**Link to the song here : watch?v=VVgixOjGhVU**_

_**oooooooooo**_

"….Mum? Mum wake up please…. Mum?" "Please say something…. anything! It should have been me… Not her. "Mum…. This shouldn't have happened to you. Why you out of all people?"

Why didn't I go with you…. I should have gone with you. This wouldn't have happened if only I went with you. "Mom…. Answer me!"

"I'm so sorry mum…. I acted like such a kid. I acted so immature, and now look at the effect.

"I didn't think this was g-going to happen." I try to hold back my tears, but they flow.

"I'm such an idiot… I sh-shouldn't have let you go all alone. I didn't think this was going to be d-dangerous… Hehe, proves how much I know huh?"

"Mum…" The tears were relentless now. There was no stop to them. I stared down at her body. The scene was gruesome, she was full of gunshot holes.

Her blonde hair was shining, as bright as the sun. She had the brightest green eyes, that if you stared at them long enough, you would get lost in a meadow. Her smile could brighten anyone in the darkest mood, and she was perfect.

I should have gotten here earlier. I told my brother that something must have happened, why doesn't anybody listen to me? " If only I would have gotten here earlier you would be alive."

"Now what are we going to do mum? Who is going to cook for us, who is going to pay the rent, who is going to clean, who is going to watch us mum? We are just kids… we can't handle this yet! Please don't send us to dads…"

"I guess there is no good in the world anymore, not anymore."

"I shouldn't have taken you for granted mum… I love you, but I never told you did I?"

"I guess this is goodbye mum. Please watch over us and k-keep us s-safe?" I choke back a sniffle before standing up. "Bye mum." I fought the tears on the way home.

How am I supposed to tell my brother? How will he react? Why am I so scared..?

What will he say? Will he blame it all on me? It is my fault. It's all my fault and there is nothing I can do about it.

I hate my life. Why can't I just die…

No. Mum wouldn't want that. She would want me to go on with my life, not to mourn her. She would want me to be strong.

I'll never forgive myself for this. I'll be strong, but it does not change the fact it's my fault. She died because of me. I wasn't there when she needed me to be.

I never even said goodbye. I never told her how much I really love and appreciate her. She never got to hear me say those words. Now, I will never see her again, I'll never hear her sing me another lullaby or speak to me or scorn me for being bad.

It's just nothing now. Why do I feel so small…. I'm nothing. All I have now are pictures, memories and reminders she existed. I'll never feel her soft gold hair again… or stare into her green eyes. I'll never feel her delicate hands hug me and keep me warm. I'll never see her again.

I stop in the front of my house.

And I cry.

_**ooooooooooo**_

Thank you everyone for reading! This is my first story, so please be sure to comment on it and add any constructive criticism! :P

Thank you!


	2. Brother?

_**~Hey guys, this is a short sequel to the story! Stay tuned for more stories later on!~**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_Englad~_

I opened the door hesitantly, not wanting to face my brothers.

"Hey Francis! I think mum's home!" "Oui!" Peter and Francis make their way down the stairs to the door, they only see a paler than usual shivering Arthur.

The other boy's mind goes blank, his face whitening as he remade the gruesome scene in his mind. He was snapped back to reality once Francis snapped at him. "Contrôle-Toi! What happened?" His expression changing from excited to worried.

Arthur felt tears rush down his face showing no sign of stopping. He choked back sobs as he lunged toward Francis trapping him in a tight embrace. Francis awkwardly hugged him back waiting for him to speak.

Arthur tried to speak, but kept sobbing as he remembered the incident. He let out a small almost inauidiable "Dead", which Francis heard. The french boy let go of the britain while his words processed. Arthur curled up in a small ball drowning in his own tears, while Peter stood there like a confused puppy lost in the street.

Not before long Peter spoke up, "What's wrong..?" He instantly regretted saying that once he heard his answer.

"Mum's dead."

Peter was shoked, tears becoming visible in his eyes. "Francis... You can't be serious. Mum can't be! She can't...! Does this mean we have to go to dads?" The french boy grimaced at the thought of their dad. He left them when they were kids, leaving mum to take care of the three of us alone. "Non! Ve vill never go back with ce salaud!" He snapped at younger.

Arthur suddenly spoke up, his sobs not letting them understand correctly. Minutes of silence pass before Arthur decides to speak again, this time his words are crisp and clear. "M-Maybe... W-We can g-go to a.. an orphanage?" "It'z betta zan being vith dad" Francis mumbles.

OoOoOoO

_**Haha guys, not finishing this because lazyness and writers block :3 **_

_**Enjoy the suckiness anyways. :P **_


End file.
